Olive(Outfits)
During most of Justin's adventures, Olive wears multiple outfits and styles her hair differently to match the adventure. Intro Olive wears a green dress and shoes. Tied with Pigtails. Season 1 Ancient Mexico Olive wears a yellow crown, a golden poncho, red sleeveless suit and shoes. Tied with Different Hairstyles India Olive wears a red dress and a bindi. tied with Bon-Bon Winter Olive wears a big holiday-themed beanie cap, a green jacket, red mittens, a scarf, and green boots. Tied with Straight Hair South Pole Olive wears a green parka and red boots. tied with Straight Hair Viking Olive wears a Viking helmet, a gold scarf, a green shirt, a belt, and dark gold boots. tied with Braids Australian Olive wears a green hat with a fish hook, a white t-shirt, blue overalls, and shoes. tied with Braids Hoedown Olive wears a maroon western hat with a five-point sheriff's badge and pink-plad style collared shirt, a red bandana, a pink sweater, maroon gloves, a belt, blue jeans, magenta chaps, and western boots. Tied with Pigtails. Arabia Olive wears a pink dress and a bride's headdress. Tied with Bonbon. Hawaii Olive wears a pink head flower, a sky-blue tank top, a safety vest, a lei, a hula skirt, and sandals. Tied with Straight Hair. France Olive wears a striped sweater, socks, and a beret. Season 2 New York Olive wears a construction helmet, white long sleeved shirt, and brown jeans. Tied with Pigtails. Bali Olive wears an Indonesian crown, a yellow single-strap tank top, and a green skirt with leaf patterns. Tied with Bon-Bon England Olive wears a green hat, a green welding suit, a white shirt underneath, black gloves, and black boots. Tied with Braids. France Olive wears a pink chef's outfit. Tied with Bon-Bon. New Guinea Olive wears a flower headband, a brown V-tank-top dress with white accenting, two bracelets, and a necklace. Tied with Pigtails India Olive wears the same dress and bindi, this time it's pink. Tied with Bonbon. Alaska Olive wears the same parka, as seen in "Wait, Little Penguin!". Tied with Straight Hair Spain Olive wears a red head flower, a red dress, and red shoes. Tied with Bonbon Season 3 (GO!) The Wild West Olive wears a gray sheriff's hat with purple accenting, purple sweater, blue tight jeans, boots, and belt. Tied with Pigtails. Space Olive wears a spacesuit. Tied with Pigtails. New York City Olive wears a gray shirt and black skirt. Tied with Different Hairstyles. Mexico Olive wears a lavender and red poncho, a lavender shirt, a red sash, a rose and blue dress with sunflower patterns, tube socks, and blue sandals. Tied with Bonbon. Transylvania Olive wears a Romanian-style dress and a vampire's cape. Tied with Bon Bon. Russia Olive wears a Russian winter hat, blue sweater, green jeans, and brown boots. When she embarks outside with Justin and Squidgy on a mission to guard Babushka's bear, she wore a navy blue dress-sweater, rose boots (both with white trim), and red leggings. Tied with Bonbon. Vietnam Olive wears an orange Vietnamese dress with purple designing, a red headband, and purple leggings. Scotland Olive wears a white shirt, a belt, a purple-plad kilt, grey long socks, and sandals. See also Olive(Outfits)/Gallery Category:Outfits